The present invention relates to maintaining the tension in a transmission line in a tubular, and in particular to an apparatus, an assembly and a method for clamping a transmission line in a tubular to maintain tension on the transmission line.
Wires, antenna and other electrical lines and devices may extend along tubulars in boreholes to gather and transmit information to devices inside the borehole and devices outside the borehole. Since the tubulars are subject to various physical forces including vibration, rotation, and linear motion, electrical lines extending through the tubulars are also subject to demanding physical phenomena. Loose antenna, wires and other electrical lines may be subject to additional stresses, resulting in physical damage to the electrical lines, disconnection or other potential problems.